Musical Hogwarts Express?
by PallasCat
Summary: On the way to Hogwarts on the train, Hermione starts humming 'Bingo,' and then it's crazy there after


Well, our friends are in their fifth year, the book is an order belonging to a phoenix, and the rest really doesn't matter. We find them sitting on the Hogwarts Express, headed for Hawaii, er-uh, Hogwarts and they are staring out the window, waiting for the train to leave the station. Hermione is humming "Bingo." You know, 'There was a farmer who had a dog and Bingo was his name-o.' That Bingo. And we must start the story, otherwise bad things might happen.  
"Hermione, what're you humming?" Ron asked suddenly, sounding rather annoyed.  
"'Bingo.'"  
"Huh?"  
"'Bingo'. Haven't you ever heard 'Bingo' before?"  
"No. I don't listen to muggle rock music."  
"Ron, it's not rock music; it's little kid music."  
"Then why are you humming it?"  
"Why does it matter? All I know is that there was some little kid singing it behind me while I was walking to the platform."  
"And how does 'Ringbo' go anyways?"  
"'Bingo'!" Harry corrected.  
"Well, at least somebody knows it," Hermione said.  
"What? Dudley sang it for about three weeks in a row when he was in preschool. Of course I know it."  
"So you'll help me teach it to Ron then?"  
"No. I don't sing."   
"You're pathetic. I don't sing either, and I'm going to sing it out loud."  
"You're braver than me, it's official," Harry commented under his breath. "And why are we going to teach it to Ron if it won't ever help him?"  
"Because he wants to know how it goes."  
"Gosh, just sing it already!" Ron whispered.  
"Ok, fine." Hermione said. She took a deep breath, and then, "There was a farmer who had a dog and Bingo was his name-o! B-I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O! And Bingo was his name-o!"  
"Wow. Hermione sings," Ron said rather loudly, looking stunned.  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "That's not the whole song, you know. You keep singing it over and over again, except for the second time, you clap once instead of saying 'B' when you sing the part where you spell it out, and the next time you clap twice for 'B' and 'I', and so on."  
"So it's a clappy song?" Ron asked.  
Harry snorted and Hermione sniggered. Just then, Fred and George, a.k.a Gred and Forge, peeked into the compartment, and George said,"Are we singing songs? Can we join, too?"  
"No. Hermione was teaching me a song called 'Bingo,'" said Ron.  
"Oh! Let us hear it! Let us hear it!" said Fred.  
"Ok," said Ron in an annoyed voice, as he looked to Hermione, who nodded, and the three amigos took deep breaths in unison, and,"There was a farmer who had a dog and Bingo was his name-o! B-I-N-G-O-! B-I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O! An-"  
"Bingo was his name-o!"  
All five turned their heads, and saw Justin Finch-Fletchly standing behind them with a smile on his face. "I loved that song when I was little. Drove my sister* crazy."  
"Justin sings, too!" said Ron, nearly yelling.  
And, whadya know, by the time the train left, not only Hermione(who was directing them all), Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Justin were singing this wonderful song, but Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Colin Crevy, Orla Quirk, Crabbe(Malfoy wasn't there because he thought it would ruin his reputation, and Goyle had the flu), Ernie MacMillian, Hannah Abbot, Lee Jordan, Ginny, Marcus Flint(who was held over yet ANOTHER year), and Crookshanks, who was really just making fussy** noises instead of singing, because cats don't sing, just like they don't dance. They only stopped when they decided they had gotten tired of singing 'Bingo,' so they decided to sing 'Old McDonald had a Farm,' and all nineteen(twenty including Crookshanks)of them took turns picking the animal. It was the most loud, obnoxious, child-like, musical, weird, and interesting(as Slytherins were actually singing with Griffindors)train ride any of them ever had, and then they all became world famous singers, and you can buy their album at amazon.com, which has not only has 'Bingo' and 'Old McDonald' on it, but 'The Little Old Lady who Swallowed a Fly,' 'Polly Wolly,' multiple School HouseRock songs, and even everyone's favorite, 'You're a Grand Ol' Flag,' which really wasn't appropriate considering they all lived in the UK and that song isn't nessesarily a little kid's song, but what tha heck. They all became very popular(Malfoy was very pissed that he thought singing with them would ruin his reputation since he was popular, because that thought ruined his reputation, and Goyle died due to complications from the flu, so he didn't need to give a damn)and took advantage of things such as the Yule Ball for concerts(singing songs like 'Jingle Bells' and 'Frosty the Snowman')and their trips on the Hogwarts Express for the great love of publicity. Harry no longer became known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, but as The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Can-Sing. Crookshanks also won over a hundred Best in Show's at cat shows, and was the most famous of them all, and ironicly was the one featured on 'Saturday Night Live'(he got to be a cone head!). Their album also won a total of nine Grammys. The Darn End. (Shave and a hair cut, two bits!)  
  
  
*the great mystery: he has a sister?  
**fussy noise: the noise a cat makes when you hold it by the tail and swing it over your head. but, don't try it. 


End file.
